wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kel'Thuzad (tactics)
}} The lich Kel'Thuzad, once a sorcerer of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran, is the chief lieutenant of the powerful Lich King. He rules over the Plaguelands from his citadel of Naxxramas. He is voiced by Michael McConnohie. Background Formerly a sorcerer of Dalaran, Kel'Thuzad was one of the principal agents of the Lich King, responsible for the spreading of the Plague of undeath across Lordaeron. After being slain by Arthas during the events of the Third War, he was reborn as a lich. He then aided Arthas in summoning Archimonde, a powerful lord of the Burning Legion. However, Kel'Thuzad's true loyalty was to the Lich King, and not the Burning Legion. After the Legion's defeat, Kel'Thuzad supported Arthas in wresting power from the Dreadlords. When Arthas left for Northrend during the events of The Frozen Throne, he left Kel'Thuzad as his agent to command the Scourge in Lordaeron. He now commands Scourge forces in the Plaguelands from his necropolis floating above Stratholme, Naxxramas. Kel'Thuzad was one of the undead heroes in Reign of Chaos (Path of the Damned) and also in The Frozen Throne's Legacy of the Damned. In World of Warcraft, he is the final boss in Naxxramas, an end-game raid instance that was introduced in Patch 1.11. For much more information, see: *Kel'Thuzad for general lore. *The Road to Damnation for the official short story. Kel'Thuzad has three versions, one for the 40-man, 25-man and 10-man versions of Naxxramas. Kel'Thuzad 40 Attacks and abilities * Kel'Thuzad is fairly resistant, but is NOT immune to frost based attacks, though this was previously thought to be the case. Against a level 70 player, around 20% of attacks will be resisted. Stage 1 Kel'Thuzad is invulnerable, and you need kill adds which come from the seven cubbies. *Soldier of the Frozen Wastes - Casts Dark Blast when it touches an enemy unit causing 1750-2250 shadow damage to the raid and will kill the Soldier itself. Dark Blast is not partially resistible. Suprisingly, these are shackleable. *Unstoppable Abomination - Periodically applies Mortal Wound on whatever it is attacking. which also applies a stacking -10% healing received debuff. It will randomly choose one melee range target, so multiple tanks work best for this mob. They spawn progressively faster as phase 2 approaches, they must be killed as fast as possible to avoid having multiple abominations up when Kel'Thuzad becomes active. *Soul Weaver - Wail of Souls Inflicts shadow damage and knock back. 4250-5750 shadow damage, knocks back 30 yards, hit 3 players. It will only do this attack when it is near its primary aggro target. Stage 2 Kel'Thuzad becomes active, stage 2 begins 5 minutes and 10 seconds after you engage him. Kel'Thuzad has approximately 3,200,000 hit points. *Frost bolt single 2 second cast. Inflicts 7438-9562 Frost damage to primary aggro target and reduces its movement speed for 4 sec, must be interrupted. Frost bolt is cast at random intervals and is often chain casted, having multiple rogues and warriors meleeing Kel'Thuzad at all times is ideal. *Frost bolt multiple Inflicts 2550-3450 Frost damage and reduces the targets' movement speed for 4 sec. Hits everyone in the room and cannot be interrupted - it is instant cast. Used every 15 secs. Fully resistible. *Chains of Kel'Thuzad Kel'Thuzad can mind control 5 people at once. Size increased by 200%. Charmed. Damage increased by 200%. Healing increased by 500%. They will buff and heal Kel'Thuzad. Can be sheeped or stunned. This ability will wipe all aggro and will always afflict the target with the highest aggro (I.E. the main tank), DPS should slow when it occurs. *Mana Detonation A debuff randomly applied to a mana using player. The player will explode after 4 seconds, burn half of his mana and deal the damage equal to his mana to all players within 10 yards of him (not to himself). *Shadow Fissure Summons a very noticeable red fissure around the targeted player which does 62500-137500 shadow damage after 3 seconds as Void Blast. Easily avoidable by running out of the fissure. *Frost Blast Places an Ice Block effect on the targeted player, and all players within 10 yards, rendering them unable to perform any action. This effect will continue to chain to anyone within 10 yards of anyone affected as with C'thun's Eye Beam. It will deal 125% of their maximum HP in damage over 5 seconds. If those affected are not healed for more than 25% of their max HP within 4 seconds they will die. Stage 3 At 40% health, phase 3 will begin as Kel'Thuzad summons 5 adds to assist him. *Guardian of Icecrown - These have five million HP with the ability: Blood Tap. Which is a self buff that does +15% all damage, + 10% size and can stack up to 99 times, gain upon switching aggro target. These mobs will despawn when Kel'Thuzad dies. Can be shackled, but NOT frost nova'd and slowed. Only 3 targets can be shackled at one time, if a fourth shackle is cast, every shackle will break simultaneously. The Shackle animation does not scale with them, shackle is usually 1/10th of their size, to make sure just check their debuffs. In The Wrath of The Lich King the Guardians do not gain Blood Tap upon switching targets but instead stack it slowly over time. Kel'Thuzad 25 Attacks and Abilities Stage 1 Kel'Thuzad is invulnerable, and you need kill adds which come from the seven cubbies. *Soldier of the Frozen Wastes - Casts Dark Blast when it touches an enemy unit causing 3063 to 3937 shadow damage to the raid and will kill the Soldier itself. Dark Blast is not partially resistible. Suprisingly, these are shackleable. *Unstoppable Abomination - Periodically applies Mortal Wound on whatever it is attacking. which also applies a stacking -10% healing received debuff. It will randomly choose one melee range target, so multiple tanks work best for this mob. They spawn progressively faster as phase 2 approaches, they must be killed as fast as possible to avoid having multiple abominations up when Kel'Thuzad becomes active. *Soul Weaver - Wail of Souls Inflicts shadow damage and knock back. 6375-8625 shadow damage, knocks back 30 yards, hit 3 players. It will only do this attack when it is near its primary aggro target. Stage Two Kel'Thuzad becomes active, stage 2 begins 3 minutes and 48 seconds after you engage him. Kel'Thuzad has approximately 14,660,000 hit points. *Frost bolt single 2 second cast. Inflicts 19000-21000 Frost damage to primary aggro target and reduces its movement speed for 4 sec, must be interrupted. Frost bolt is cast at random intervals and is often chain casted, having multiple rogues and warriors meleeing Kel'Thuzad at all times is ideal. *Frost bolt multiple Inflicts 5400-6600 Frost damage and reduces the targets' movement speed for 4 sec. Hits everyone in the room and cannot be interrupted - it is instant cast. Used every 15 secs. Fully resistible. *Chains of Kel'Thuzad Kel'Thuzad can mind control 4 people at once. Size increased by 200%. Charmed. Damage increased by 200%. Healing increased by 500%. They will buff and heal Kel'Thuzad. Can be CC'd by any ability that would normally work on humanoids. Unlike Kel'Thuzad 40 this will not mind control the main tank. *Mana Detonation A debuff randomly applied to a mana using player. The player will explode after 5 seconds, burn 2000 mana and deal 10,000 damage to all players within 10 yards of him (not to himself). *Shadow Fissure Summons a very noticeable red fissure around the targeted player which does 62500-137500 shadow damage after 5 seconds as Void Blast. Easily avoidable by running out of the fissure. *Frost Blast Places an Ice Block effect on the targeted player, and all players within 10 yards, rendering them unable to perform any action. This effect will continue to chain to anyone within 10 yards of anyone affected as with C'thun's Eye Beam. It will deal 104% of their maximum HP in damage over 4 seconds. If those affected are not healed within 4 seconds they will die. Stage 3 At 40% health, phase 3 will begin as Kel'Thuzad summons 4 adds to assist him. *Guardian of Icecrown - These have 20 million HP (each) with the ability: Blood Tap. Which is a self buff that does +15% all damage, + 10% size and can stack up to 99 times. These mobs will despawn when Kel'Thuzad dies. Can be shackled, but NOT frost nova'd and slowed. Only two targets can be shackled at one time, if a third shackle is cast, every shackle will break simultaneously. The Shackle animation does not scale with them, shackle is usually 1/10th of their size, to make sure just check their debuffs. The Guardians stack Blood Tap slowly over time. Kel'Thuzad 10 Attacks and Abilities Stage 1 Kel'Thuzad is invulnerable, and you need kill adds which come from the seven cubbies. *Soldier of the Frozen Wastes - Casts Dark Blast when it touches an enemy unit causing 3063 to 3937 shadow damage to the raid and will kill the Soldier itself. Dark Blast is not partially resistible. Suprisingly, these are shackleable. *Unstoppable Abomination - Periodically applies Mortal Wound on whatever it is attacking. which also applies a stacking -10% healing received debuff. It will randomly choose one melee range target, so multiple tanks work best for this mob. They spawn progressively faster as phase 2 approaches, they must be killed as fast as possible to avoid having multiple abominations up when Kel'Thuzad becomes active. *Soul Weaver - Wail of Souls Inflicts shadow damage and knock back. 6375-8625 shadow damage, knocks back 30 yards, hit 3 players. It will only do this attack when it is near its primary aggro target. Stage Two Kel'Thuzad becomes active, stage 2 begins 3 minutes and 48 seconds after you engage him. Kel'Thuzad has approximately 5,660,000 hit points. *Frost bolt single 2 second cast. Inflicts 10063-12937 Frost damage to primary aggro target and reduces its movement speed for 4 sec. *Frost bolt multiple Inflicts 4500-5500 Frost damage and reduces the targets' movement speed for 4 sec. Hits everyone in the room and cannot be interrupted - it is instant cast. Used every 15 secs. Fully resistible. *Mana Detonation A debuff randomly applied to a mana using player. The player will explode after 5 seconds, burn 2000 mana and deal 10,000 damage to all players within 10 yards of him (not to himself). *Shadow Fissure Summons a very noticeable red fissure around the targeted player which does 62500-137500 shadow damage after 5 seconds as Void Blast. Easily avoidable by running out of the fissure. *Frost Blast Places an Ice Block effect on the targeted player, and all players within 10 yards, rendering them unable to perform any action. This effect will continue to chain to anyone within 10 yards of anyone affected as with C'thun's Eye Beam. It will deal 104% of their maximum HP in damage over 4 seconds. If those affected are not healed within 4 seconds they will die. Stage 3 At 40% health, phase 3 will begin as Kel'Thuzad summons 2 adds to assist him. *Guardian of Icecrown - These have 20 million HP (each) with the ability: Blood Tap. Which is a self buff that does +15% all damage, + 10% size and can stack up to 99 times. These mobs will despawn when Kel'Thuzad dies. Can be shackled, but NOT frost nova'd and slowed. Only one target can be shackled at one time, if a second shackle is cast, every shackle will break simultaneously. The Shackle animation does not scale with them, shackle is usually 1/10th of their size, to make sure just check their debuffs. The Guardians stack Blood Tap slowly over time. Kel'Thuzad 40 Loot From 11 known normal random epic drops, 8 are weapons, one is a shaman/paladin shield, and 2 are necklaces for magical/physical DPS use. Quotes See Kel'Thuzad for quotes from his WCIII script. Dialogue with the Lich King upon death of Sapphiron: *Kel'Thuzad: Our preparations continue as planned, master. *The Lich King: It is good that you serve me so faithfully. Soon, all will serve the Lich King and in the end, you shall be rewarded...so long as you do not falter. *Kel'Thuzad: I see no complications... Wait... What is this? *Lich King: Your security measures have failed! See to this interruption immediately! *Kel'Thuzad: Yes, master! Death of Mr. Bigglesworth: *No!!! A curse upon you, interlopers! The armies of the Lich King will hunt you down. You will not escape your fate... Taunts when the final bosses of the first four wings are killed: *Who dares violate the sanctity of my domain? Be warned, all who trespass here are doomed. *Fools, you think yourselves triumphant? You have only taken one step closer to the abyss! *I grow tired of these games. Proceed, and I will banish your souls to oblivion! *You have no idea what horrors lie ahead. You have seen nothing! The frozen heart of Naxxramas awaits you! Summons: *Minions, servants, soldiers of the cold dark, obey the call of Kel'Thuzad! *Kel'Thuzad: Master! I require aid! *Lich King: Very well... warriors of the frozen wastes, rise up, I command you to fight, kill, and die for your master. Let none survive... Aggro: *Pray for mercy! *Scream your dying breath! *The end is upon you! Special: *Your petty magics are no challenge to the might of the Scourge! *Fools, you have spread your powers too thin. Be free, my minions! *Enough! I grow tired of these distractions! *Your soul is bound to me now! *There will be no escape! *I shall freeze the blood in your veins! Slaying: *The dark void awaits you! * Death: *Do not rejoice... your victory is a hollow one... for I shall return with powers beyond your imagining! References *Kel'thuzad's cat, Mr. Bigglesworth, is a reference to the cat of Dr. Evil in Austin Powers. *Kel'thuzad's death quote is a reference to Obi Won Kenobi in Star Wars when he says "If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine." See also *Kel'Thuzad (server) External links Bosskillers *Kel'Thuzad at 70 Emerald Dream US PuG (In-game music and voicework featured) *Sapphiron & Kel'Thuzad's chamber video *Video kill of Kel'Thuzad released by Forlorn Legacy from the US. *Kel'Thuzard kill video by Forlorn Legacy (Paladin Perspective) *Kel'Thuzard kill video by Nihilum *Kel'Thuzard kill video by Risen *Kel'Thuzard kill video by Praemium Callidus Category:Liches Category:Scourge Category:Necromancers Category:Naxxramas mobs Category:Bosses